Moonlight
by Lust2Dustx
Summary: The Quileutes may have their secrets and myths, But Jolan has some of her own. Can her and Jacob over come the myth of love and make it a reality?
1. Midnight

Moonlight.

Ch. 1

Gimme feedback and let me know what you think everyone k?

The wheels on the bus slowed as they hit the rough gravel. I think what woke me was the change from smooth driving to rough gravel. Now that I think back to it, perhaps intuitively I knew this was the day my life would change for the better, forever. For as long as I can remember I've traveled, it never bothered me really, maybe because it's all I knew. I'd been having a dream about him again. Every night it was the same, we'd run through a meadow, except I never saw him, it was more like a presence, a feeling. It felt as if I'd known him my entire life, yet I'd never even seen him.

I sighed and pushed my hair back from my face as I shifted to my other side, I propped my head up on one arm and ran the fingers on my free hand over the design on the quilt. It was a labyrinth of colors and designs interwoven to show a moon over a forest. Finally, bored, I threw the blanket off of me and shifted the curtain back from my bunk. My feet padded across the floor and over to the nearest window where I sat to see where we were. It was nowhere I'd ever been before but I remembered Chad mentioning we'd be heading over towards the Washington area. The sky was very dark, and the forest was lush and thick, the bus came to a stop and it looked as if we were parked on a beach of some sort

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He sighed tiredly "We're in La Push, near Forks in Washington. There's a tribe here called the Quileutes, I'm hoping if they don't mind us staying on their land for a few days, maybe a week or so, while we stock up and take a break from the road. I'm off to talk a leader, can you wait here and watch the guys?" I nodded yes and yawned sleepily. I walked back to the bunks where snores could be heard coming from my band mates. I went to the front and opened the cab door, relishing the cool breeze on my skin. It felt so nice after being stuck inside for days on end. I stared up into the moon, leaning back, basking in its glow until I heard rustling in the woods nearby I stood quickly to get a better look. I may have many gifts, being who I am, but all I could make out was a faint outline of what appeared to be a huge shadow. I guessed it was probably a bear, and just to be safe, headed back inside and closed the cab.

Chad came back sometime later carrying permits showing it was safe to stay here. After he'd decided to go to sleep I put my boots on and walked out to sit on a fallen log near on the beach. I sat there for some time, watching the waves crash forcefully against the shore, as if trying to obliterate it, and then in realizing it's failure, rolling swiftly back in defeat. I watched this a few times basking in the moonlight only to be disturbed by the same rustling. I stood quickly and looked over at the forest. It looked like the "shadow bear" from before had returned, only this time with friends. I edged slowly back to the bus never taking my eyes off them, squinting trying to get a better look. With one final apprehensive and warning look I opened the door and walked calmly inside. Once the door shut behind me I locked it and fell to the floor panting, my heartbeat was wild. I had tried so hard to stay calm and not look frightened, but I really was. Once my heart no longer seemed like it was in my throat I got up and walked back to my bunk, I kicked off my boots and snuggled back down into my blankets. I heard howling from wolves in the distance, one would think that that might scare me, but on the contrary it soothed and relaxed me. I listened until my eyes became heavy and the howls blurred together. Then, right before I fell asleep one stood out, it caught my attention because it sounded so lonely.

I woke up to someone shaking me gently awake. I opened my eyes to see our guitarist, Bruce, above me telling me to wakeup. "We're going into the town soon," He said "I thought I'd give you a heads up so you could get ready." I got up and grabbed my toiletries from the shelf above my bunk bringing them with me into the cramped bathroom/ shower. A half an hour later I was ready. I had my still wet hair pulled back into a messy bun, a light blue tank top, a brown and blue flow-y skirt and a brown hoodie on. I was ready by the time everyone wanted to go. I walked around the cliffs for a little bit, pulling my camera from my bag to take pictures every once in a while. After I was done walking around the cliffs I walked on a path near the forest I ended up walking into the town seeing the hotel and the houses scattered everywhere. There was a little general store, which I stopped into to buy a drink. I walked around a little more to find a tiny museum about the history of the Quileutes, I loved history and made a mental note to stop there tomorrow.

It was around 6 by the time I decided to walk back home; I took the long way past the cliffs, just because the sunset was so beautiful. I was admiring it when I noticed a group of three men standing on the beach near the bus. As I got closer I could see them more clearly, they were all tall and just plain big in general. One was slightly beefier than the two, the one who looked the oldest saw me first and his eyebrows raised a little. I was used to it. I was born with naturally violet eyes, and my black hair had a violet tint to it. I assumed that in this lighting it would show even more. I crossed my arms across my chest leaned on one hip, prepared for any sort of trouble. "Can I help you gentleman?"

"I know a couple of ways you could hel-."One of them started to say only to be smacked in the back of the head by the one who looked much older. The older one turned his attention to me and stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Sam Uley," I took his hand and shook it; he had a very firm grip. He nodded his head in the others direction. "This is Paul."

"Hi." Said the beefy shorter one. He also took my hand and shook it.

"And this is Embry." I turned my eyes to the one who had gotten himself smacked.

"Hi." He said sulkily as he took my hand and shook it.

Sam cleared his throat "We came to invite you and anyone else traveling with you to a bonfire on the cliffs tonight, a lot of people from town will be there."

"It sounds great," I said "I'm sure the rest of the guys will want to go."

"Well, we're off we have errands to do, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you guys too, see you tonight."

We exchanged waves and I watched them until they disappeared into the night.

"Hey guys some men from the town just invited all of us to a bonfire tonight, do any of you wanna go?" I asked once I was inside.

"I don't see why not." Chad said, sleepily. "I'm gonna stay here to catch up on some sleep. But you guys go ahead, it's not like we have any shows to do 'till tomorrow anyway."

The rest of the night was spent getting ready I let my hair fall freely it was wavy and layered to frame my face; it reached down to the middle of my back. I lined my eyes heavily with eyeliner, but left the rest of my face nude. I only ever emphasized my eyes, the eyes told so much about a person. I put on some perfume and then was ready to go. By the time I was ready it was complete darkness outside, except for the flames to the north on the cliffs that lit up the sky. There were drums, music, and laughter. I grabbed my bag and the three of us walked toward the festival. There was commotion everywhere it seemed to be mostly young people, but there were some older men and women, and children. There were some youths dancing, I quickly averted myself as far from the drums and music as I possibly could. I sat on a flat boulder far away enough where I wouldn't be tempted to dance, yet close enough to watch everything. Bruce and Dan were talking to some girls around their age. Suddenly someone caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. It was a boy who looked to be about my age, he was huge, over 6'5 easily. He was with the men who'd invited me here. One of them, Embry I think his name was waved to me. I smiled and waved back, I turned my attention to the boy who'd caught my eye, and everything seemed to stop as our eyes met over the fire. A chill ran down my back as I realized immediately whom it was. It was _him _the boy from my dreams, the one who caused me so many sleepless nights wondering who he was and if we'd ever meet; the one I was destined for.

I don't know how long we stayed like that staring at one another. His eyes were a deep dark brown, they had a lot of depth to them, he seemed sad, and angry, but deep down I could see that there was a spark. A light in him that refused to be put out, suddenly, I knew that what I wanted more than anything was to see him smile, hear him laugh, for him to be happy. Because he was the one, I of course, knew what he was, but I was afraid would he recognize me? He drew his eyes away from mine to look behind me into the woods as if checking to make sure everything was as it should be. The others walked away and left him standing alone with his arms folded, leaning against a tree trunk staring into the fire. I walked around the crowds of people, stopping only to pick up a doll that a little girl had dropped, Finally I reached him, I leaned on the tree trunk next to him, far enough so that we weren't touching but close enough o feel his extreme body heat.

He truly was immense; he seemed even bigger now that I was actually next to him. He was a full foot bigger than me; I just barely reached his chest. "Hi." I said quietly. Not looking at him, not only because I was nervous, but also because I didn't want to crane my head to look up at him.

"Hello." He said just as quietly his voice was deep and husky. I moved and stood at an angle to him, so I wouldn't have to look quite as high up. I racked my brain desperately for something to say. Being nervous wasn't my thing; usually I was calm, collected, in control.

Finally I said, "So, I'm assuming you live here?" I cringed inwardly thinking of how stupid that must sound. He smirked softly, and turning his eyes in my direction said.

"Yes, and I'm assuming you're visiting?" a coy smile played on his lips. So he was teasing me? Well, two could play at that game.

"You know what they say about people who assume don't you?" I said sassily.

"Excuse me, but you assumed first." His stared intently at me waiting for an answer, I blushed not only under his gaze, but because I couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"Okay, you got me, I guess that makes me a big assume-r." I said smiling. His smile widened, and my heart beat frantically.

"So, can I ask you your name, or would you like me to call you Assumer?"

"My name is Jolan." I said as we started to walk "And you are?"

"Jacob." We walked a little ways making small talk about the weather, when we came to sit on the sand at the beach.

"Jolan, that's a really pretty name, where are you from?"

"Oh, here and there an nowhere in particular." I said looking into the ocean.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't have a home?" He said looking at me in disbelief.

"Not really, I've never been in one place for more than a few weeks."

"Why do you travel around so much?"

I paused for a second before answering, wondering how much I should tell him right away. "Well, when I was younger my father was a writer and we traveled a lot, and he used to use the excuse that he needed constant motion to keep from getting writers block. But I think that was just a load of bull. Traveling is in our blood. We descended form a long line of gypsies. And now, I have my band that I tour around with.

"Gypsy's? That sounds pretty cool, don't you ever wish you were settled down?"

"Not until very recently." I said very cryptically, smiling.

"Your family has to be from somewhere though, I mean you didn't just appear. Where'd your ancestors travel here from?"

"My nationality is Hungarian, that I'm very sure of. My brothers and I, all of us had Hungarian names. And they all had appropriate meanings. My mother knew what she was doing when she named us."

He looked around for a little while taking in our conversation before asking "So, then what does your name mean?"

"Jolan is Hungarian for violet." I said smugly pointing to my hair and eyes. His eyes widened as he said:

"No way! You mean that's your natural hair and eye color?"

"Mmhm," I said simply enough.

"What else? What does your last name mean?"

I hesitated for a minute. "Farkas?" I said as stared out into the ocean. "It means wolf." I said very quietly.


	2. Sunlight

Moonlight

Ch.2

I know I know your all wondering just what is Jolan? Keep reading I'll clear things up. :)

And leave me reviews pleeease

----------

"Hm." He said as he followed my gaze out into the water. "So your band...how is that going for you?"

"Very well, it's everything I could have hoped for. We play tomorrow night at a venue not too far from here. You should come."

" Yea, sure, I'll be there. It's getting late, I should get you back." He paused and looked over at me. "Do you have any plans for earlier tomorrow?"

"Not really, I was going to check out the museum."

"Would you mind if I picked you up? We could go together."

"Sure, I'd love too. Now walk me home." I said linking my arm with his. He seemed taken aback but quickly eased up and slowed his pace to match mine. He laughed slightly.

"What?" I said, becoming self-conscience.

"Your so tiny. How do you get around walking this slow?"

He was teasing me again, good, I liked a playful personality. " Listen you." I said holding up my finger in a scolding matter, although, I don't think I pulled off intimidating well, especially while looking up at him.

"I'll have you know that I am 5'6 and a half! And that's average for a girl. You're the one who's abnormal. It's not my fault one of my steps is four of yours. Just how tall are you anyway?"

"Haha. 5'6 I remember being that tall…when I was twelve! And I suppose I'm somewhere around 6'6 I guess."

"And what am I too small for you Mr. 6'6?" I asked putting my free hand to my hip

"I never said that." He said smiling again.

We had stopped walking and it took me a while to figure out why. We were standing outside my bus; I didn't even notice that we'd walked that far.

"Well, I had a really nice time tonight, all insults aside." I said smiling.

"Me too, it was really nice getting to know you Jolan."

"It was nice getting to know you too Jacob." I said and I knew I had a big goofy smile plastered on my face. There was a howl off in the distance and his eyes turned sad again. _After I worked so hard to make him happy! _I thought bitterly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Around 12?" he asked suddenly.

"Okay 12 it is." I agreed. He went to leave, but I pulled him back to me, I know I hadn't known him long and he might think I'm crazy but I pulled him close tome and hugged him. He was hesitant at first but then his strong arms wrapped securely around my waist for a hug. It just felt right, I knew I needed to comfort him as much as I possibly could.

"What was that for?" He asked softly when we'd separated.

"Why you don't like hugging short people?" I asked teasingly, the spark in his eyes shown a little more clearly now.

"Naw, it's not that. You just took my by surprise."

"Well, you looked sad, like you needed a hug." I said smiling comfortingly.

"Thanks, I guess I liked your hug. Even if it was from a short person." He said smirking again.

"Fine, see if you ever get another one!" I said in play mockery, turning to run inside and close the door.

He grabbed my arm before I could turn completely and the look in his eyes made me stop and want to take back what I'd just done. "Jake I was joking. It's ok, I'll give you others I promise." I said soothingly. I wondered what exactly had been done to this boy that made him this sad? I was suddenly overcome with anger at whoever had hurt him like this.

"Sorry." He said sadly. "I was just afraid you weren't joking. I'll see you tomorrow k?"

"Ok see you then." I said as I watched him walk off, and like the others, he all but disappeared into the night. I went inside and my side tingled where his hand had almost come in contact with it. You see on my side were four lines that wrapped from almost my back to the front of my side. They were four identical, vertical lines that if one didn't know me better would think they were claw marks. And they were most definitely claw marks, but I hadn't gotten them from any animal. I'd been born with them, they marked me as his, I was willing to bet anything, that if he lined his fingers up with the claw marks they would match perfectly, and I knew they would.

The next day I woke up to my cell phone alarm blasting HIM's- Killing Loneliness. It was my favorite song off their new c.d. I stretched smiling remembering last night. Then I stopped in mid stretch, realizing for the first time ever, as far back as I could remember, I hadn't dreamed of him. I slept all the way through the night, and didn't waking up feeling like part of me was missing. I smiled again, happy that I'd found him. I was still puzzled though, was I the only one who'd had the dreams? Did he not know? And I hoped if that was the case, I'd be able to convince him.


End file.
